


Ghosts from the Past

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [13]
Category: Ghosted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Implied Past Rape, Omega Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Leroy almost learns something new about Max, but his partner is worst than a clam.





	Ghosts from the Past

Pizza delivery men. That was their latest cover up. They were chillin' outside a big, abandoned warehouse like two jackasses in a Domino's pizza car at the dead of night. Sticking out like sore motherfucking thumb. Barry and his stupid ideas.

It didn't help that Sir Talks A Lot beside him was doing what he did best.

Though, if Leroy were honest with himself, he'd say he's used to it. Max always got excited and talkative before a mission. After working with his partner for a year, Leroy realized it was Max's way of keeping his nerves calmed. Lord knows, it was hell for everyone when they were frayed.

An hour passed, then another (that's all this recent case had turned out to be. A string of useless and long ass stake outs in terrible cover ups) before Leroy realized there was a calm, still quiet surrounding him.

He jerked around to make sure Max was still there (he's disappeared in plain sight before) causing the other man to startle, looking back at him.

"You alright Leroy? You're not possessed again, are you?" Max asked sincerely, his eyes growing wide with concern.

Leroy rolled his eyes, "Naw man, you're the one who's acting strange. Going all quiet and shit."

Max's looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word in the past two hours."

Max just shrugged casually. Didn't even respond, just looked back out the window surveying the area.

Leroy's brow furrowed but he didn't think to hard on it. Max got quiet when he thought about his wayward wife so he left his partner to his private thoughts.

A couple more boring, uneventful hours passed and out the corner of his eye, Leroy caught Max running his hands up and down his legs anxiously. Before Leroy could ask him what the hell was up, Max whipped his head around too him, saying,

"I don't think we're going to see anything. Let's go." Max said, somehow speaking about three times as fast as he usually does.

"Max?" Leroy said, wondering if his partner was possessed.

"Now, now, let's go, now!" Max said, reaching over...towards...shit, at first it looked like he was reaching towards...Leroy's cock area but he suddenly jerked and grabbed the keys in the ignition, turning them and turning on the car.

Leroy grabbed Max's wrist and his partner met his eyes, swallowing hard. Though his eyes were clear, Leroy could have sworn he saw a cloud of fear in them. And the way Max was trembling made Leroy just as fearful. Fearful of what made Max so afraid.

"What's going on, partner?" Leroy asked.

Max sighed a little, still looking Leroy in the eyes until he turned around, looking all around as if he thought someone had snuck up on the car.

"It's nothing man. I just don't think we're going to see anything. I'm good." Max said though he was still shaking and his hands were back to rubbing his thighs anxiously.

Leroy agreed. Nothing was going off on any of their meters and the setting was different than this Ghost's MO (by now, Leroy had conceded that ghouls, ghosts, goblins, and monsters really did exist) but shit, Max was acting weird...er.

But then it hit him. Slapped him. Punched him in the balls. A pungent scent filled his nostrils. Strong but not bad. Faaaaaaar from bad. It was beautiful. Not in the traditional, sweet, candy like way. It smelled like a Shakespearean sonnet. Shit, smelled like...like...

Leroy looked Max and his partner still had his hands on his legs but he was frozen and tense with his eyes smashed shut, his hands were squeezing the life out of his thighs and his face was grimaced in not just uncomfort or the empty lust that usually accompanied this situation. He wasn't even embarrassed.

Max looked utterly and consummately humiliated. Disgraced.

Leroy had never seen that look on his partner before and the fear that was wafting off him, that was filling his scent, shattered Leroy's guarded heart. But he knew, he could tell, that Max wasn't even there. His mind was buried in a world Leroy knew nothing about.

He, very gently and slowly, reached out and touched Max's hand. His partner jerked, his hands raising in surrender as he shrinked against the opposite door as much as possible.

"Hey, hey, now, calm down." Leroy said softly. Using an old skill before he was even conscious of it. Working in missing persons meant that whenever he did find someone alive, they were usually traumatized and he had to calm the victim down. He didn't know of what crime, but Max was definitely a victim of something horrid.

Leroy calmly took Max's hand and slowly stretched out his arm, sniffing Max's wrist to identify his gender. It was really a show. Max's scent had engulfed the car. Leroy knew exactly what gender Max was. But he established physical contact without making the ~~victim~~ Max feel threatened.

It worked. Max trembling lessened and his breathing evened out a little, wasn't as sharp.

"You're an omega?" Leroy asked. He hadn't known that. In the year they've worked together, Leroy never gave a second thought to the fact that Max didn't seem to have a scent. Because he was still married, Leroy assumed Max was still bonded with his wayward, psychotic wife. And bonded subs didn't seem to have a scent. Only their bondmate could scent it. And alphas all smelled the same to each other so it was easy to ignore. Bonded omegas also didn't have heats. Max must have been covering his scent and suppressing his heats, unless his bond had recently broken.

Max didn't answered him. Leroy hadn't expected him to.

"Know what you smell like?" Leroy asked.

Max scoffed, all harsh and self-hating, "An unrepentant whore."

Leroy didn't know why but, those words hurt. Like a bee stung his dick.

"Naw, man" Leroy said. Max finally opened his eyes, and shyly met his. "You smell like...like a summer day. All warm and joyful and bright and shit. But at the same time you don't. It's like your scent is covered...like it's raining. You smell like a rainy summer day but it's only raining because you're pretty fucking sad right now. Not sad like a sad little miser but sad like someone hurt you. And you know I'm not eloquent or mushy and shit so you know I'm being honest."

Max looked at him for a long while, then sniffled a little. "I...I don't know what to say. That's...that's nice, thanks Leroy."

Leroy smiled. But it was a little strained. Because, even though Max wasn't scrunched into a terrified ball of misery and agony anymore, he was still extremely fearful and Leroy kind of wished he was back at the Bureau where he could find a beta. He was starting to figure out that Max was afraid because there was an alpha in his vicinity. And Leroy had never established himself as a safe alpha for Max. He never knew he needed to.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Leroy asked.

Max went quiet for a long moment, hugging himself before turned away, looking out the passenger window, “There's nothing to talk about.” He said quietly.

The denial was strong with this one.

"You're not weak Max." Leroy said randomly, because he knew Max needed to hear it. He just figured out why Max always tried to seem tougher than what he was.

Max's brow furrowed but his tension lessened a little. "Okay." He said simply.

“Let’s get you home, huh?” Leroy said, as he started the car.

Max nodded shyly, “Thank you.” He said simply.

Max actually didn't love that far away, just about a four minute drive. When Leory pulled up in front of his house, he said,

“If you need anything, just call.”

Max smiled in genuine appreciation, “Thanks Leroy. You've been the best.” Max said before he opened the door and got out.

Leroy made sure Max was in the house before he drove off, but he just went down the street and headed turned around, heading back to the bureau. Because he had to do a little research, see if he can found out more of Max’s past and figure out why he was so fucking afraid of alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.


End file.
